The present patent application relates to a shoe using a moulded bottom provided with a series of slots or openings for the application of a closed upper, made up of a fabric or leather strap that embraces the back and the neck of the foot.
The bottom belongs to the type of moulded bottoms defined as "box" bottom in the footwear industry, which feature a perimeter edge, inside which the upper is sewn and/or glued.